The present invention relates to drip irrigation lines, and particularly to drip irrigation lines of the type including a continuous tube having a plurality of flow-reducer elements spaced longitudinally of the tube.
Drip irrigation lines of the foregoing type are gaining widespread use because of their efficiency in the delivery of the irrigating water directly to the plant roots, and their substantial savings in the irrigation water required. Examples of drip irrigation lines that have been previously developed are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,999, 4,307,841, 4,519,546, 4,687,143, 4,702,787 and 4,728,042.